halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Terror Tram: The Nightmare Tour
"It is said that if you die in your dreams, you die in real life. You're about to find out. Welcome...to the Nightmare Tour." Terror Tram: The Nightmare Tour sent guests into the deepest layer of the nightmare realm where an embodiment of pure depravity prowled.. Queue NOES soundtrack would be playing as guests made their way down the escalator. Clips from NOES would be playing. Tram As the trams were making their way to the Marelot, a video displaying the story of Freddy Krueger played: "And now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep, and if I die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take." "Since the dawn of civilization, man has been plagues by nightmares. In medieval times, nightmares were believed to be the dark vocation of Incubi, demon-like creatures that preyed on sleeping souls. Today the source of nightmares is still shrouded in mystery, though the characteristics are well documented. Many people experience re-occuring nightmares like the sensation of drowning, running from some unknown threat, being late for class, or even envisioning one's own death. One urban legend holds that if you die in your sleep, you die in real life. That was the premise of A Nightmare on Elm Street, the ultimate cinematic expression of nightmares. A Nightmare on Elm Street introduced the world to a new kind of horror: Freddy Krueger, a supernatural serial killer, who preys on sleeping victims, killing them in their dreams. '' ''What is less known is that the story was inspired by true events. Starting in the late 1970s, seemingly healthy young adults started dying in their sleep. The medical community was unable to determine the cause of death. But there was one common thread: all of the victims died while in the thrills of a nightmare. Since that time, over 100 such cases have been reported. The cause of death remains a mystery.” Nightmarelot Guests were then dropped to a dream version of the Backlot where Freddy Krueger and his minions were loose. "Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep..." (Grinch Set) "Senior Night" (Bates Motel) "Friday The 13th: Camp Crystal Lake" (Dirt Road/Hill Top) Rural Texas "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre" (Outdoors maze) Psycho House "Nightmare On Elm Street Plane Crash" (War of the Worlds Set) Nightmares Come Alive" (Tram Pick Up/Mummy Tunnel) Pictures LetherFace Girl?.png|Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep Character. Terror Tram 2007 2.jpg|Image from NFBVacancy's Photobucket. Terror Tram 2007 3.jpg|Image from NFBVacancy's Photobucket. Terror Tram 2007 4.jpg|Image from NFBVacancy's Photobucket. Terror Tram 2007 5.jpg|Image from NFBVacancy's Photobucket. Terror Tram 2007 6.jpg|Image from NFBVacancy's Photobucket. Terror Tram 2007 7.jpg|Image from NFBVacancy's Photobucket. Terror Tram 2007 8.jpg|Image from NFBVacancy's Photobucket. 9.jpg|Image from NFBVacancy's Photobucket. Terror Tram 2007 10.jpg|Image from NFBVacancy's Photobucket. Terror Tram 2007 11.jpg|Image from NFBVacancy's Photobucket. Terror Tram 2007 12.jpg|Image from NFBVacancy's Photobucket. Terror Tram 200713.jpg|Image from NFBVacancy's Photobucket. Terror Tram 2007 1.jpg||Image from NFBVacancy's Photobucket. HHN 2008 Terror Tram 1.jpg 2008 Terror Tram 4.jpg 2008 Terror Tram 3.jpg 2008 Terror Tram 2.jpg Terror Tram 2008 KIllers.jpg|Image from ABoater on thehulltruth.com. Terror Tram 2008 Jason.jpg|Image from ABoater on thehulltruth.com. Category:Terror Tram Category:Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2008 (Hollywood)